Russian Winter Nights
by Zonbi Kansen
Summary: Hilary has a crush on Bryan. Bryan is unsure. What happens when they take a walk and run into eachother? Find out! Please R&R! NO flames! Takes place in Russia. Oneshot.


**Russian Winter Nights**

This is a one-shot between Hilary and Bryan. This just came to me so I decided to write it. I might add to it I dont know.  
Let me know what ya'll think about it! I have it to where Bryan and Hilary know each other and Hilary has a crush on Bryan and he is unsure.  
They both decide to take a walk, not together though. Hilary is a blader and her and the BladeBreakers are in Russia for a tournament.  
First part is Hilary's pov. After a while it will be Bryan's then together. Okay, guys I put this back up! I originally posted it as Bryan's Angel, but I changed my name. So, I do own this, not the characters though.

Enjoy!

'Its so beautiful tonight.' Hilary thought as she walked along the streets of Moscow, Russia.  
Hilary was just gazing up at the stars and hugging her coat tightly. "Gosh, its so cold here!" She exclaimed. She kept on walking until she noticed a park, a little ways away. She decided to walk to there.  
Afterall she had nothing better to do, so she decided to take a walk and think about some things or a certain Blitzkrieg boy.

Hilary was confused about her feelings toward Bryan. Rei and the others had said how mean and cruel he was, but she couldn't help but look past all that. He never really said anything to her unless it was to talk about upgrading his blade. (Hilary helps Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys with training and upgrading)  
'Still he sure is hot and he has a really nice body.' With that thought she blushed.

'I can't believe I'm here in Russia, at 2:00 a.m. in the morning on the coldest of Russian nights.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder what Bryan's doing right now.' Hilary mentally slapped herself for that thought.  
"I took a walk to get my mind off of him and does it work? No!" She said sarcastically. Hilary noticed a small pond while walking in the park.  
She made her way over to a bench close by it. Still all she could think about was Bryan. "Why can't I just stop thinking about him!" Hilary shouted to the sky. 'It makes no sense I can't like him that much can I? There's no way its stupid too. Especially when I know he'll never like me or let alone notice me like in that way'  
She thought to herself while gazing at the stars.

"I should just give it all up and find someone else, who will actually return the feelings." She stated to no one in particular.

"Who won't return your feelings?" Someone questioned. Hilary turned around.

(This part is from Bryan's pov and his thoughts on the whole situation. Then its all gonna lead up to before.)

"Darn, stupid, weak, pathetic emotions!" A slate haired, scowling teen said. It was none other than Bryan of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

'I can't believe this I actually like someone, whats wrong with me!' he thought.

"Thats why I decided to take this walk, was to get my mind off of 'her'." He said out loud. 'Why can't I get over it? I mean its not like we talk or are close or something cause we're not. So whats wrong with me?'

'I know I can't like her that much. Can I? I'll admit shes not like other girls and she is pretty hot.'

"There I go again! Darnit!" he scowled. He noticed the park a ways off. "I'll just go there and think about some other things instead of her." He said. With that he quickened his pace to get to the park.  
"I know no one will be there, so I'll be fine if start talking to myself like I am right now." He finally made his way in the park and took notice of all the playground things covered in the glistening snow.

'Its really quiet and kind of peaceful at this time of night. The stars are actually whats the word? Oh yeah, beautiful, kind of reminds me of Hilary'  
With that thought he blushed kind of faintly. 'Oh boy, this has been a long month and a half. They need to hurry and get this tournament over with so I can go on with my life.' With that thought he got sort of a sad, painful, hurtful feeling in his heart. 'But do I want her to go? Of course I do! Or do I? Darnit, this is confusing!' He thought to himself.

As he kept on walking, he began to hear a voice in the distance. He recognized it immediately as he got closer and closer. It was Hilary. 'Just my luck.' he thought sarcastically.  
He heard her talking to herself about giving up on emotions for someone. "She likes someone else?" He questioned just above a whisper. He was kind of angry and had this feeling we all know as jealousy.

'Why won't they return her feelings? How can they not like her? I oughta find out who this guy is. Woah, since when do I care.' He thought.  
'Since now. I guess its funny I never would of thought of falling for the bladebreaker girl. She is kind of sweet, but very shy and has a major attitude when provoked or angered.  
Still I knew it was impossible for her to like me.' He thought still feeling a bit jealous and angry.

'Well if I can't have her then I might as well help her.' He thought depressingly to himself. 'Maybe she could fall for me, who I am kidding? This is me we're talking about here. Oh well.'

With that he headed over to her silently. "Who doesn't return your feelings?" He asked.

This made Hilary turn around and she looked shocked to see him here.

Hilary's POV

'Oh my god! What is he doing here of all places? I really like him and I don't want him to think I'm stupid or to reject my feelings, but here he is asking me who doesn't return my feelings. I don't know what to do.' She thought.

Bryan's Pov

'She looks more beautiful than ever, the way the moon makes her fair skin glow. She looks almost angelic.  
I Wonder what she is thinking about?' He thought.

Normal Pov

Bryan made his way over to the bench and sat down beside Hilary. She still just stared at him. "So what are you doing here at this time of night?" She asked him.  
"Well I could ask the same thing about you, right." He replied looking at her. "Yeah, I guess so." She stated a little above a whisper.  
"So, you still haven't answered my question yet." He said to her. "Well its just this guy I've known for a while I really really like him maybe even love him, but he doesnt return the feelings." she stated rather gloomily and her eyes began to water a bit.  
Bryan felt kinda bad for her, he knew where she was coming from he had the same problem with her. "So, how do you know that has he told you?" He asked her.  
"No, I just know that he doesn't, he's not the type to go for someone like me." She said her eyes becoming more and more watery. "Well, he is rather stupid then." He stated out aloud. Hilary just looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked him.  
"Well, I mean a lot of guys like you, your smart, funny, pretty, and really nice. This guy has to be dumb not to notice you or even like you." He stated, rather suprised he was giving compliments to someone else other than his teammates.

"Its not the same though I don't care about other guys. I want this one." She said looking up at the stars.  
"What's so special about him?" He asked curiously. "Well, I mean he's different than other guys. He's not a jerk, he looks good, he's nice to me, but I just know that he doesn't like me. He could never feel like that towards me"  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. I like this girl, but she likes someone else and she doesn't feel the same for me." He stated.  
At this Hilary became heartbroken, here he was Bryan telling her about some girl who he liked and she knew then and there it would never happen.  
"Well she is the dumb one." Hilary said her voice shakey and she looked as though she was about to cry.

Bryan noticed this and wondered what was up. "Well look I gotta go!" Hilary said face looking to the ground. It was evident that she was now crying. But before Bryan could reply she had run off.  
"Hilary wait!" Bryan shouted at her. But she didn't stop she couldn't let him see her cry. She hated this why did life have to be so cruel to her. 'All I wanted was him, but he loves someone else.' She thought tears streaming down her face. At that point she hadn't noticed that Bryan had started running after her. She ran for about another five minutes, before she dropped to her knees in the snow.

Bryan finally caught up with her and noticed her on her knees on the ground she was crying no doubt about it, he could hear her. It was then that Bryan noticed something he hadn't before he didn't like her, no he did actually love her.  
'Man this guy really is dumb not to like her.' He thought. He made his way over to her and sat beside her, before he took her in his arms.

"Hilary listen, this guy has to be pretty dumb not to love you." Bryan said while she sobbed into his chest. This just felt right to the both of them. "Don't call yourself dumb Bryan when you should know that your not." Hilary said inbetween sobs.

"Well he is- wait, what do you mean don't call myself dumb?" Hilary looked at him before saying "Its you, your the one I'm in love with, but you love someone else so it doesnt matter." She said.  
After saying that she got up and was turning to walk away when Bryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. However, in doing this not only did she fall down but she landed right on top of him. They just layed there looking into each others eyes. "You know you really should have asked who I liked, maybe you would have found out it was you." He said looking up at her.  
"Well I thought you didn't want- huh me! You like me!" She slightly got up. Bryan smirked, she was kind of slow at this.  
"Yeah, its you alright." He said. "But, how I mean you barely know me and I'm a bladebreaker, I'm younger than you we live in different- " At this point she was cut off by Bryan getting up and kissing her tenderly, but passionately.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before Hilary pulled away much to Bryan's disappointment.  
"So you really like me?" She asked him. "No, I don't really like you." Hilary looked down, but a hand lifted her chin up and force her to stare in eyes. "I love you." he said.  
Hilary smiled a bright smile before saying, "I love you too."

They kissed more passionately this time than before. Yet, it was a sweet and tender kiss. Hilary put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He ran his tongue over the bottom of her lip she gasped which allowed Bryan entrance. Their tongues fought to be dominate. They enjoyed the kiss no doubt about it.  
A few minutes later they broke apart and just gazed at eachother. "I love you Hil." Bryan said. "I love you too Bryan." Hilary replied. It wasn't long after that, that Hilary had glanced at her watch and she noticed the time. "Oh my gosh its 3:29 a.m.! I need to get back the semi-finals start tomorrow." "Yeah come on I'll walk you back to the Hotel." Bryan told her. "Okay." she said. With that they headed off to the hotel hand in hand.

"Hil." Bryan asked her breaking the silence. "Yeah, Bryan." She replied. "Stay with me forever and always. Okay?" He asked her.  
She stopped walking and just looked at him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips and then pulled away, "Of course I'll stay with you forever and always." She stated.

He smiled at her then they started walking back to the hotel. Ready for anything that life had to throw at them, because they knew that whatever happened they would always have eachother. They would always remember this cold Russian winter night, always.

So how was it? I don't think it was good. Well I hope you enjoy it! Pretty soon I will be writing a Kai/Hilary oneshot and a Tala/Hilary oneshot.  
I'm seriously thinking about writing Bryan/Tala story too. What do you think?

Review please no flames!

Quote of the day: Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die tomorrow.

Blitzkrieg Angel


End file.
